Mírame
by C20-chan
Summary: Y Mutsuki, como estúpida que es, confia en él. En el Rey de un Ojo. Y le enoja. Él es bueno. Y Sasaki malo. Entonces, ¿por que Haise tiene la atencion de Tooru? /Mutsurie. Pensamientos de Urie./ En el segundo cap en las notas de autora empiezo a desvariar sobre naruto, pa que sepan hermanas mias.
1. Chapter 1

La presion en su pecho era cada vez mas molesta. La rabia que bullia en su interior era dificil de controlar. Adrenalina y odio puro, eso sentía. No era desconocida, esa sensacion. La sentía cada vez que mataba a un ghoul. Cada vez que pensaba que su padre no estaba con él ni volvería. Al igual que Shirazu. La sentía cuando pensaba en los agigantados progresos del pedazo de mierda de Kuroiwa, y como él se quedaba atras.Sí, en realidad la sensación no era molesta. Mas bien le era malditamente familiar. Lo que lo jodia era la causa.

( _Estúpida, estúpida, estúpida perra rastrera)_

Era el inútil de Mutsuki ( _la inutil)_. Y una puta escoria hambrienta, a la que él habia llegado a respetar. Siempre era con Mutsuki, cuando ella estaba con alguien más. Sobre todo con el idiota de Sasaki.

Ya era molesto que sus pensamientos cambiaran tan inmediatamente y de forma radical cuando ella estaba en su radar. Por el amor a Kishou, ni hablemos como su mente pasaba de conseguir mejores formas de subir de rango, a como matar de forma lenta y dolorosa al bastardo de Haise, o a cualquier idiota que se acercara a Mutsuki.

 _(Crédito, crédito, crédito, mas crédito, más, más, ma-tooru, Tooru, Tooru, Tooru, mujer, mujer, matar, despedazar, Sasaki!)_

Y eso era lo que pasaba en este momento. Mutsuki, la perrita faldera, hablando con Sasaki, riéndose juntos, felices a pesar de tener una pared de vidrio separandolos, sobre todo ella, por recibir la atención de su "adorado" superior, si todavia podia llamarlo así, como buena la lamebotas que era.

 _(Muere, muere, muere)_

Queria matarlos, a los dos. Apagar su felicidad. Le molestaba que Tooru no se alla alejado de el, que siguiera confiando. ¡Era un puto ghoul, por Dios! Ese traidor mató a Arima y libero a todos los ghouls del Cholchea. Ella lo seguia queriendo, a pesar de que ella ( _el)_ era un investigador, y Sasaki _(no, Ken Kaneki)_ su enemigo. Ella debía volver, a mundo real. Con él. Con Urie. El unico que sabia su secreto. Ella debia ponerle atención a él, no a Kaneki.

Queria ganar. Siempre queria ganar. En todo. Pero, ironicamente, nunca podia. No podia ganarle a Kuroiwa, no podia ganarle al Clase Especial, ahora Rey de un Ojo, ni en el trabajo, ni con la chica.

El bueno siempre se quedaba con la chica. Y él era el bueno de la historia.

¿Entonces, por que Kaneki, _(el malo)_ aún preso, la tenia?

 _(Ven, Tooru, ven, aqui, a mi. Mírame, mírame, como yo te miro a ti)_

 _(Mierda)_


	2. Chapter 2

No era justo.

Esto no era justo.

Todos los que quería lo abandonaban. La abandonaban. Shirazu, con su muerte. Sasaki-san, con su rebelion. Y ahora Urie, con su transformación a ghoul.

Sasaki habia escapado del Colchea, para reaparecer con todos sus secuaces, incluyendo el Gourmet, Serpiente y los Trajes Blancos para atacar, sorprendentemente no a los investigadores ghoul, sino a los Payasos. Pero, lo peor no era eso. Lo peor era ver como su antiguo escuadron, el original, se resquebrajaba; se hacia trizas sin que alguien pudiera recomponerlo. Él mismo, era parte de esa destrucción. Ellos eran una bola de cristal grueso y duro, qué, si la tirabas al suelo no se romperia, pero con cada golpe se quebraría más y más. Hasta que no hubiera forma de arreglarla.

El primer golpe, fue la muerte de Ginshi. El segundo, la renuncia de Sasaki al Quinx Scuad. El tercero, él mismo, al tambien abandonar su escuadron. El tercero, tambien él, _ella_ , al sucumbir a las torturas de Torso y convertirse en un ser sanguinario. El cuarto, Sasaki, mejor dicho Kaneki Ken, al convertirse en El Rey de un Ojo, y por ende su enemigo. Y el quinto...Estaban al medio del quinto golpe. Urie, su lider, su compañero, su amigo, su _alguien_ que hacía que su mundo no tan perfecto de hombre, se tambaleara; era ahora alguien, _algo_ que debía asesinar. Los habia visto. Sus ojos, ambos, negros con puntos rojos, no dejaban lugar a dudas.

Esto era tan injusto.

¿Por que?

¿Por qué?¿Por qué?¿Por qué?

¡¿Por qué maldita sea?!

¡¿Porqué Saiko debia luchar contra él?! ¡¿Porque ella debia soportar ese sufrimiento?! ¡¿Porque ellos tenian que soportarlo?! ¡¿Porque debían atacar a su amigo?!

Sentía que el oxígeno se le escapa de sus pulmones. Sus cabellos blancos se le pegaban a su piel morena por la transpiración. Sus ojos se aguaban. Debía tomar una decisión. Cumplir con su deber, y matar al individuo ghoul; o traicionar a su especie, a los que le tenian confianza, y ayudar a su amigo, Kuki Urie.

Cerro sus ojos por un momento. Sentía aún sin ver la mirada de los nuevos integrantes de Quinx Scuad. Le miraban atentos, como si sintieran su indecisión, sobre todo la muchacha china. Su mirada era calculadora e insistente. Pero eso era lo que menos le importaba.

Él, no, _ella_ habia elegido. Ella debia cumplir su trabajo, por que los no cumplian las reglas como investigadores eran escoria.

Pero quienes abandonaban a sus amigos eran peor que escoria.

Sin mirar a nadie, Mutsuki corrió. Lo mas rápido que podia, se metió en la batalla entre Urie y Saiko. En el camino, se encontro con la mirada de esta ultima. La miraba incrédula, pero a la vez aliviada y comprensiva. Mutsuki desvió la vista, para fijarla en su amigo debilitado por la pelea; el que siempre hacia revolotear vergonzosamente su corazón, el que la miraba con locura en sus ojos. Y con _hambre_. Y ella, iba a satisfacerlo.

Extendio su mano, aun corriendo, escuchando los gritos de antiguo escuadrón, ignorandolos. Su atención estaba puesta solamente en él.

\- Urie -dijo. El la miro, con un brillo de reconocimiento en sus ojos, pero opacado por la locura. Y ella simplemente extendio mas la mano, con destino a su boca. Con lagrimas corriendo por sus mejillas.

\- Come.

Y luego, lo ultimo que sintió, fueron aquellos dientes perforando su piel. Y su exquisita sangre dibujando un camino en su brazo.

(Salvate, Kuki)

Y Mutsuki cerro los ojos.

* * *

 **Hello. Que onda? Saben hoy recien lei los dos reviews (dos nomas, que triste T-T) (igual graciaaas por comentar!) Y uno decia de segunda parte. Y al toke me vino la inspiracion, sobre todo con el ultimo cap del manga de :re. Dios, esto me tiene actualizando las paginas de manga cada sabado, maldita sea. Por cierto hay una aplicacion muy buena, que se llama Manga Español, aunque tambien tiene en otros idiomas (Manga Portugues, Manga English, etc,etc) Se las recomiendo.**

 **Pregunta, algun manga gender bender ACTUAL para recomendarme? Con actual me refiero sobre todo al dibujo, no me gusta como lo ban antes, con ojos muy grandes, boquitas pequeñas y pelo rebelde con mechones tan parados que ni con todo el gel del mundo podrias tenerlo asi. Me gusta cuando esla chica la que se disfraza de chico. Uno que me encanto, que tambien esta el anime, esAoharu x Kikanjuu. Leanlo que esta muuuy bueno.**

 **Y sobre este capitulo y cierta frase, Naruto donde? Jajjaja lo siento, no me pude resistir. Ah!, vean en youtube: Naruto Shippuden AMV Battle of Brothers. Esta muuuy bueno. Espectacular las dos melodias. Llore. Encima pasan siempre frases de naruto y sasuke. Es sobre la batalla final. Veanlo, onegai.**

 **Ya hable mucho no? Jajajaj es que hace mucho que no hacia esto. Ah! Y algo que se me ocurrio por la mente, de nuevo de naruto que ustedes seguro ya se dieron cuenta, que Sakura, Sasuke ySarada aparte de ser el clan uchiha son la familia S. Por que todos empiezan con S y la silaba SA. Y que Boruto y Naruto terminan en -ruto. Y que Hinata y Himawari empiezan con Hi-. Y que siguiendo con lo que hizo Kishimoto con esto de los casamientos, que predomine el apellido del marido, con Sarada se cortaria el apellido Uchiha. No se, pienso en esas cosas cuando estoy haciendo nada,osea siempre. Bueno hable mucho.**

 **Bye, nos vemos.**


End file.
